1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp for alternating current (AC) power that can replace a halogen lamp widely used for local lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A halogen lamp wieldy used for local lighting in general is used for lighting local places such as an exhibition hall, a store, a display stand, and a worktable at high intensity of illumination.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an embodiment of a mirror type halogen lamp of a related art widely used for local lighting and also called a multi-mirrored reflector (MR) lamp or a dichroic halogen lamp. The halogen lamp 10 includes a glass sphere 13, an insulating member 14, and a mirror 16. A halogen gas is injected into the glass sphere 13, and an electrode terminal 12 is connected to a filament 11 inside the glass sphere 13 and protrudes to the outside of the lower end of the glass sphere 13. The insulating member 14 surrounds the lower end of the glass sphere 13. The mirror 16 surrounds the insulating member 14 and reflects light emitted from the glass sphere 13. The upper opening of the mirror 16 is covered by a cap 15.
Like a general incandescent electric lamp, the mirror type halogen lamp having the above construction emits light generated by emission of the filament 11. The mirror 16 refracts or concentrates light emitted from the glass sphere 13 to reflect the light, thereby enhancing the intensity of illumination and making spot-lighting possible.
The halogen gas inside the glass sphere 13 prevents tungsten particles of the filament 11 from evaporating and being deposited inside the glass sphere 13, and repeats a halogen cycle of combining with an evaporating tungsten particle to put the tungsten particle back onto the filament 11, thereby extending life of the lamp and maintaining uniform brightness.